Fate is Sealed
by kirara the cute hell cat
Summary: Who knew that what happened between Boyd and Mist could change everything for Ike and the Grail mercenarys. Mostly BoydxMist.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here's another attempt at a fanfiction. I really hope this isn't a complete fail. I only write this story when I'm really bored. I just make it up along the way when I'm writing. Yeah, I haven't really the plot all figured out. Just another reason this story might fail along the way, Well, enough with my rambling, and on with the story. Oh, btw, this story is mostly about Mist and Boyd.

Disclaimer: I own nothing out of Fire Emblem.

Ch.1 The Usual

It was a bright and early morning, where the currently jobless mercenaries were staying at, somewhere in the middle Crimea. They were hoping to get back to the old fort were Ike and Mist grew up at. Everyone was up and doing their daily routines.

Ike was up and training, as usual, with Mia. Soren was in his tent, looking through ads, trying to find some work for the Grail mercenaries. Titania and Gatrie where in the nearest town gathering food and supplies, with the last of their money. Shinon and Rolf were practicing archery together out in the grassy fields. Rhys was watching over Ike and Mia. Just knowing how reckless they'd be in training, worried him to death. Carefully watching over them to heal any injurys if nessary.

Boyd was in the back of the camp chopping wood for "training" as he called it. Although, the real reason he was doing that was because he was bored to death. Without little Rolf to bug, and with Ike training with Mia, there was nothing to do at all for him.

Frustrated and bored, Boyd sat down in the grass with almost a soundless thump. Sighing, he layed down on the nice, cool green grass. Unconsciously murming things to himself, without knowing Mist was spying on him behind a tree.

"Man, can this day get anymore boring? What's up with everyone around here having something to do? It's almost unbelieveable that everyone has SOMETHING to do, at the SAME time." Boyd said to himself in agony. With that, he turned to lay on his side.

Hoping to catch a nap to hopefully past the time, he closed his eyes a drifted off. Just after this, Mist desided to poke her head out of the tree, and head over to him.

Hearing aproching footsteps. He truned around and sat up to see an oddly cheerful Mist gracefully striding towards him. He groaned. She stopped infront of him, grinning. She opened her mouth.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so boring if you actually started training, no?" Said Mist, smiling at him. "That's what I've BEEN doing! It's gets pretty boring if you haven't got anyone train with." Boyd said, sneering. "To give you a real challange, you know?"

"Well, if your that desperate..." She put her hands on her hips, and look down at him, confidently. "Maybe I could train with you?"

Everything was silent for a moment. Boyd just stared up at Mist. The silence was broken by Boyd, who stated cracking up.

"Me, train with you? You've gotta be kidding Mist." He said, smirking.

But he stopped laughing after he saw the look on her face. Dissapointment mixed with anger plastered on her normally bright features.

"What's so funny Boyd? I was just offering to train with you. What? Do you honestly think I can't fight you?" She said in dismay.

"Well, no... It's not like that.." He said as he scratched the back of his neck, while looking away from her. Trying to avoid her intense gaze.

"Then what is it then? Is it just because... because I'm a girl?" She questioned him as she turned away from him. Then crossed her arms, and looked up. He looked back up at her, startled.

"What? Mist that's crazy! That's not why..." But he was cut short be her.

"Ahgg, then what? You know very well I can fight my own battles! Remember the Mad King Ashnard's war? Or the war against the Goddess Ashera? You saw how well I fought. I think that's proof enough. I know how to fight!." She shot back.

Boyd just stared at her, wide eyed. Then, he sighed for the hundereth time that day. Mist just kept sending him a glare, as most as if challenging him.

"No, that's not what I ment at all! I'm just saying, if we did train I wouldn't go easy on you. I don't want to see you get hurt. I'd feel even more guilty if I did it. Just because of my recklessness." He calmly told her.

"Oh..." Her wisper almost came out soundless. She just plopped right down next to him. An embarressed look crossed her face.

"So, you were just worryed that you might hurt me?" She started to mess with her hands from being so nervious. Then she looked at him as he replyed.

"Well, yeah, and if that ever happened..." He sighed. Then turned his head to the side to face hers, and grinned.

"Ike would never let me here the end of it."

She giggled. "Oh, I'm sure Ike would understand. Besides, I need the pratice, and if he's got any complants, he's gonna have to deal with me!"

And with that, she gave him a bright simle. He returned it. Then they both caught on to the sound of approching footsteps. It was Mia, with her happy-go-lucky smile that never left her face. She addressed them both in an upbeat mannor.

"Hey you two! Oscar told me to tell you guys that lunch is almost ready. So you might wanna start hurrrying back before all the good seats are taken."

Mist smiled at her, and addressed her back. "Ok! We'll be there in abit."

Mist gave her a bold smile. Then said, "Alrighty then! I'll meet'cha back at the tent then."

Mia gave a nod, turned away, and trotted back to camp.

"Heh, Titania and Gatrie must have gotten back with the food supplies a while ago. I guess we should be heading back now." He told Mist.

Boyd got up and streched. Leaving Mist on the ground, pondering. Then she looked up at where Boyd was standing.

"Hey Boyd? What about the training? Are you still... against it?" She asked him lightly.

"Listen, tell you what. If you go talk to you brother and make sure he's ok with it. Then I'll... think about it. Sound ok to you?"

Mist looked up at him, beaming. He smiled at her and held out his hand. She looked at him questioningly. Then grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

Once she was off the ground, she started to dust off her light yellow skirt, with her matching red-striped top. He couldn't help but smile. Mist was bubbly nature always made her seem full of life. So happy. So... cute.

"Well, shall we go Boyd?" She looked up at him. He looked back down at her. "Yeah, sure." He replyed.

Well there you go. The first chappy! Sorry if Mist and boyd sound abit OoC. Remember to review! Please tell me what you think of the story so far! It would really help. Thankz!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I know the last chapter was abit boring, and uninteresting. It'll get better later on in the story. Right now thing are abit mild. I hope this next chapter is... better than the last. :/

Ch.2 Back at camp

Mist ran off to go help Oscar with the remaning of the cooking. Boyd went back to his room to go get ready, and get changed for lunch.

Ike, Gatrie, Shinon, Rolf, and Rhys were already in the lunch room. Eagerly awaiting for they're food to come. And Mia, she was well.. who knows where.

Shinon just happened to be walking up to Ike with a sly grin on his face. As uncharacterisic as it was for him to do something like that, he had a reason for it too. With the idea of messing with Ike that is.

"Hey there Ike... You know, I was just passing the through outside on the way here, and I couldn't halp but notice Boyd and Mist." He paused. "Alone." he empazised the word 'Alone' as much as he could.

Ike just turned his head to face him, and gave him a questioning look. Almost as if to say 'Why should it matter?'. Ike sighed and gave him the best reply he could.

"And?" Shinon was silent. He started panicing. 'Damn, he's not as over protective as I thought.' Shinon remarked to himself. Then he started up again.

"She looked like she was blushing..." That perked Ike's interest a bit, but still looked unamused.

"And you telling me this, why?" Ike asked calmly. If Shinon was trying to get on his bad side today, he was making happen. He knew if Boyd had any brains, he wouldn't dare touch her.

Shinon was faking a appualled look, and Ike just shot him back a cold, unwavering glance.

"Heh, really now. Who knows what they might be doing behind your back? And you couldn't care less to at least fine out what they..."

Just as Shinon started to end him statement, Mist came into the tent with the soup. She looked pissed as she headed over to Ike and Shinon. Ike looked up at him with a glare.

"Way to go..." Ike said sarcasticly. Mist slammed the pot down infront of where Ike sat. They both flinched.

"Just what are you two talking about?..." She suddenly had a furious look eched on her face. Ike just looked the other way, but Shinon confronted her.

"So, just what have you and Boyd been up to while everyone is away?" He just smirked at her. She looked as if he hit a nevre.

"What do you mean 'What have we been up too'?" She pointed an accusing finger towards him.

"Oh, you know what I mean..." He replyed casually.

"Listen Shinon. I don't know where you've been getting these ideas, but there is NOTHING between me and Boyd, got it?" She stated, most frustrated at the moment.

"It's OK. Your secret is safe with me." He replyed in a questionable tone.

With that, Shinon walked away. Leaving a dumbfounded Mist behind.

"Agh! What an idiot!" She yelled. Everyone just stopped what they were doing and stared at her. She looked back at them, ashamed for letting her temper get the best of her. Again.

"Um... oh... just great." She wispered to herself. Then scurryed away to start passing out bowls of soup. Acting as if nothing ever happened.

Boyd and Mia entered the tent, laughing it up. All smiles. Mist just looked up at them and frowned.

"_Wha? Why is it Boyd is always such a jerk around me? Yet, whenever he's with Mia, he's always so sweet with her. It isn't fair!" Mist thought is a sarcastic way. "And on top of that, Shinon always has to be such a jerk to me. Always teasing me about all my problems. Not just about boyd, but everything_!" She thought bitterly.

Rolf glanced over at Mist and frowned. He got up from his chair, went over to Mist to see what was up. She looked somewhat mad, then depressed on top of that. Rolf hated to see his friend looking so down.

Once he was by her, he tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Mist looked back, a bit suprised to see Rolf behind her. No mistaking the worryed look on his face.

"Mist, what's wrong?" He asked. It's all he could really get out.

Mist let out a long sigh and said, "Oh, alot. Nothing ever stops bothering me."

Then she turned around, just in time to see Mia flicking something at Ike. Boyd and her just dessolved into laughter. Ike just shot them both a glare.

"Seriously you two, what is up with your additudes?" Ike ask in a irritated tone.

Mist just let out a giggle, and told Ike, "Brother, lighten up, will ya? They were just messing with you. No harm done, huh?"

"Yeah man. You know we'd never intentionally mess with you. O' great and powerful Ike!" Boyd said and grinned.

"Oh sure, when you two are together, your always like this, but when you guys are alone, it's a different story." Ike stressed.

"Hey! Just what are you trying to say?" the green haired axesmen questioned the bluenette comander.

"The additude you two always have around each other. Always up to no good. This only started up when you two because friends, but I guess there's not much I can do."

With that, Ike turned away from the both of them. Ignoring any other smart remarks they had to say. Mia turned to Boyd.

"Well, it is sorta is fault we became friends. However, I think it's a good thing we met. After all, your the only person I can really talk too." she said. Then flashed him one of her imfamous, bright smiles.

Again, Boyd couldn't help but smile. She was really cute too. Always hyper and entergetic, and up for just about anything too. He almost felt the same way about Mia, as he did with Mist. What he felt? He knew he loved Mia as a friend, but there was something else. What? He had no idea. With that, Boyd pushed his wandering thoughts away.

"Heh, I guess thats a good thing..." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Titania and Oscar joined everyone in the lunch room. Just as Titania started talking with Shinon, Mist came over to her looking upset. This caught Titania's attention. She turned to face a distressed Mist.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked Mist, with much care laced in her voice.

"Yes, there is... I need to get it off my mind. Do you think we could talk? It'd help alot..."

"Sure, but what's this all about?" Titania asked.

"Oh, umm... Well, you see... It's just that I... Ohhh..." Mist stopped and stared at the ground before replying again. "I don't want to say anything here. So I'll get to the point, "girl troubles".

Titania blushed. "Oh, well, then shall we?"

Titania led Mist out of the lunch room, and into hers. Mist wouldn't dare face her. She motioned for Mist to sit down on a chair she had in the corner of her room.

"So?" Titania started. 'What is it?"

"Ok. Well, to start off, Boyd has been acting rather strange as of lately." Said Mist, in a shy tone.

"Do you know why?"

"Well... I think it might be because of Mia, but I don't really wanna start blaming her for his actions."

"You know, Boyd might be acting like this around you and not even know at the same time..." Titania gave her a sympathetic smile. Mist just sighed. Nor Titania or Mist knew how to knew what to say after that. It stayed silent for a while till Titania spoke up again.

"Why dont you confront him about it? It'll make things much easyer... if you know why he might be acting this way."

Mist frowned. "Well, He's not the only thing I'm worryed about."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I'm sorta... umm, how should I put this."

Titania saw that Mist's hands started to tremble.

"Mist, whatever is it? You know you can tell me. I thought I told you this before. You know you can talk to me about whatevers bothering you..."

"Yeah, but it's just..." Mist paused. She could feel tears coming out of her eyes. "I don't know what you'll think of me after I tell you..." she said in a wisper.

Titania looked at her, as if questioning her. Mist was still sitting, but disided to take a stand. She hesitated though.

"Mist?..."

Mist stood up and made her way over to Titania. She sat down next to her. Then put her hands together, and turned her head to face the scarlet-haired Paladin.

"You see, about a month ago, something happened between me and Boyd. Not even Ike knows about it. You see, we..."

Ok, done. This is actually a pretty long chapter. There will be longer chapters in the future though. Anyways, I haven't thought out all the parings yet. BoydMist is a for sure thing. I need ideas for other parings. So if you read this, plz review and tell me what paring you would like. btw, later on in the story is going to be more about Mia, possibly Marcia too. You'll find out why later. Well, seeya next time.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for the long wait! It's easier writing these storys, than typing them. Here the next chapter...

**Ch.3 Onward**

Mist was already long gone. Titania just sat on her bed in her tent, quietly. With a shocked look written all around her mature face.

She just couldn't believe what Mist had just told her. Even if she believe it, she could believe Mist would do something like that. With Boyd of all people. Anytime she was around those two, they would always get into a fight about something or another. In her mind, it just didn't add up.

There was a knock on her tent door. She knew It was Soren by the way he knocked. Like he was in a hurry.

"Titania, we needed you at the meeting. You haven't forgotten already have you? I found us a job at a local dock near by to chase away some bandits," there was a short pause. She looked up at him. Even when he was angry, he still wore the same stoney expression.

"Oh, forgive me. I know it's not like me to miss a meeting..."

"There's nothing to forgive. You should have been there a the reported time for the meeting. You weren't. I trust it won't happen again?"

"N, no. It won't. I'll just have Ike go over the battle plans with me. There's no need to worry, but there was something I need to deal with before hand. If that's no problem with you?"

Soren looked back up at her emotionlessly. "It's fine. Just make it quick. You have two hours. Then meet up with the rest of us."

"Ok."

With that Soren rushed out of the tent, leaving Titania to drowned in the agony of her own thoughts.

Slowly she got up, and walked out of her tent. Then started making her way over to Boyd's. She was trying to think of if she should come right out and yell at him. She didn't know where to begin though. The words just wouldn't come.

She pressed one of her cold hands against her lightly tanned cheek. "What to do?..." She questioned herself.

Everyone but Titania and Boyd for some unknown reason, showed up at the meeting grounds. They were all getting ready and equipped for the upcoming mission. The hyperactive knuckleheads Mia and Rolf were bouncing off the wall from the excitement.

"Would you two please calm down?" Oscar pleaded with them, trying to calm down his horse at the same time.

Noticing this, Mia abruptly stopped, with Rolf crashing right into her back. She jerked forward. "Ouch, Oh, Rolf that hurt. Please try and slow down next time, huh?" Mia said wincing in pain. She slowly got her balance back, and turned around to glare a Rolf.

He had a sloppy nervous grin slapped on his face. "Heh... Heh. Sorry Mia.." He said in an apologetic tone. Then frowned and got up. "I guess I got carried away. I'm really sorry about that..." Mia smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Rolf sighed in relief.

Ike was pacing back and forth. Then looked back over to where then camp was set up. "Where is Titania and Boyd? It's about time to set off, and Soren is already impatient." Mist was behind him as she fliched. She honestly thought Titania would confront Boyd about what she told her. The worst part was the fact that she never told Boyd. She could only imagine how he would react to what the red headed Paladin would say. Still though, if he found out.... Well.. It'd all be over for her. Everyone was bound to find out sooner or later, but it was just way too soon for it.

Mist started panicing, and walking over to her older brother.

"Brother, if you don't mind, I'll try looking for them, and tell them if time to go if I find them." said Mist in a distressed tone.

He looked down on her in worriedly. She looked extremely upset. Almost to the point of tears. Before he even replyed back to her question, he asked, "Mist... What's wrong? You look... upset." Her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to try and come up with something, but nothing wanted to come out. He frowned at this.

She tryed to find her voice, but she couldn't. Mist mentally slapped herself. She had just made the worst mistake possible. Then lowered her head.

"I'm sorry to worry you brother, but... this job is really important! We need the money badly. We don't even have enough finds to buy food anymore," she paused. "We don't have time for them to be slacking off!"

Ike just looked at her in shock. She was right, but he expected this from Boyd. Titania though? Something really was right around here... Boyd had been whining to him for weeks that he wanted to get into a good old brawl. This was all beyond him. He sighed.

"Your right, I guess as the comander I'll have to see to this, not happening again..." She gasped. "Oh NO! Please Ike, it shouldn't be nessary. I'll just ummm... go over and and get them. Don't worry yourself, I'll make sure they won't do this again." Ike eyed her, and started rubbing his temples. "Mist, you make it sound like it's your fault." Then he shook his head. _"Nope, this isn't right at all. Something IS up..."_ He though.

"Mist, YOU shouldn't be worring about this. It's my job to make sure everything around here is ok. Not you. Besides, I know where Boyd might be, so I'll go talk to him myself." Then Ike started towards the river.

_"OH NO!" _Mist thought in agony. "Ike, really, just let me handle this one!" But was ignored. _"This just can't go well..."_ and she started following Ike.

---------

Sorry again that I haven't updated this is a year. I had to split this chapter in half. My back is killing me from all this typing. Bad cliffy, srys. R&R :]


	4. UPDATE on SPELLING ERRORS

I just looked through this story for the first time in months. There are a lot of small spelling errors. I'm so sorry about this. I'm really bad at proof reading. I'm gonna update the last chapters. Fix all the mistakes. I'm still going to update this. I've got the story written down. I've just gotta type it all into my computer. I'm really lazy when it comes to this. So, gimme some time. Again, really REALLY sorry!


End file.
